the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Aether (Elemental)
The Order of Skeptics are truly unique among the Orders of Adepts. They do not believe in a supernatural God like the others do. For them, 'God' is simply the pinnacle of power and authority in the material universe. The Skeptics are hardliner materialists ho deny the existence of the non-material and hold that all matter is all that really exists. There is a caveat, however, how to explain the supernatural? The Skeptics know of the existence of the Aether, and they hold that it explains all supernatural phenomena, from every demon and spirit to supranatural ability exercised by the Adepts themselves. Facts: -The Aether is the realm of pure energy that exists on the other side of our own material dimension. Matter exists as structured bonds of energy. The Aether appears to represent a hidden underbelly to the material universe, composed of raw energy. What people call spirits and supernatural events are in fact beings or phenomena bleeding over from the Aether into the material world. -People who profess to have magickal abilities are in fact people who have somehow attuned themselves with the Aether. -Members of the Order of Skeptics have become Exemplary Adepts and have learned to cross over into the Aether. -The Aether is a dimensional 'fold' within our reality. If the Skeptics go beyond it they would probably find themselves in the rest of the Sea of Infinity. However, none of them ever have. -Because thoughts and emotions are themselves forms of energy, their origin lies in the Aether. The collective thoughts and emotions of all sentient life feeds and influences the Aether. Whole landscapes within the Aether form to mimic certain moods or feelings collectively shared by life forms in the material world. -The Aether is home to 'spirits,' creatures composed entirely of energy that call the Aether home. Skeptics believe when these spirits of the Aether cross over into the material world, they materialize as the Supernaturals we know on earth. -Some Skeptics learn to 'see' the Aether in the material world. They see it as a faint 'mist' or fog that is always present but normally dissipated to a great extent. Areas of supernatural activity appear to them as dense fogs of the Aether, and that swirling or tendril activity among the Aether gives away paranormal activity. By manipulating the Aether, a Skeptic can affect another Supernatural directly. -Through manipulation of the Aether a Skeptic can develop 'psychic' powers and perform 'magick' of their own. All by manipulating the sub-particle energies that make up the fabric of our universe. Aether Powers For Skeptic Degrees: 3rd Degree -See Aether = Skeptic can view Aehter as a milky-white substance that exists in the air as faint mist. The Aether is clearly immaterial because it flows in and out of all solid things, and the passage of Aether doesn't affect ambient air currents. However, Aether solidifies and flows around area of supernatural activity. 5th Degree -Aether Shroud = Skeptic can blanket an area in Aether, obfuscating the sight of spirits or other Supernaturals whose vision is suddenly fogged up. 10th Degree -Enter The Aether = Skeptic can cross over into the world of the Aether. Category:Elemental